Charlotte Basskarte
|affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates |occupation = Pirate |age = 42 |jva = Takahiro Fujiwara }} Charlotte Basskarte is the 13th son of the Charlotte Family and a member of the Big Mom Pirates. Appearance Basskarte is a very large and wide man, with his head also being wide. The bottom part of his face is obscured by the collar of his jacket, which covers his entire body. He keeps his hands inside his long sleeves. He also wears a mask over his mouth and nose and a headband that obscures his face further. He has a massive mane of puffy hair that resembles flames. While the manga has yet to show Basskarte's face, the anime shows that his mouth has fangs. Personality Basskarte is loyal to his mother, as he readily took part in Big Mom's plan to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family and helped his crew chase after and attack the Straw Hats and Germa 66. Abilities and Powers Through unknown means, Basskarte can launch flames from his hands strong enough to quickly set a small area ablaze, although these flames were ineffective against the Vinsmoke Family's Raid Suits. In the anime, he can breathe out fire as well. He was ultimately easily overpowered by the Vinsmokes in battle. He has a strong will, as he remained conscious after a blast of Big Mom's Haoshoku Haki. Weapons As a member of the group assigned to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family, Basskarte wielded a Walker. During his clash with Yonji at the Germa Kingdom in the anime, Basskarte uses a sword. History Whole Cake Island Arc Basskarte was present at the tea party and wedding between Charlotte Pudding and Vinsmoke Sanji on the roof of the Whole Cake Chateau. He was sitting with Zuccotto, and his brothers Oven and Daifuku behind Reiju, awaiting the signal to start Big Mom's plot. After Monkey D. Luffy and his allies crashed the wedding, Basskarte and some of his crewmates trapped the Vinsmokes and held them at gunpoint, with Basskarte pointing his gun at Vinsmoke Reiju's head. However, the enemy pirates shattered Big Mom's portrait of Carmel, causing her to unleash a scream that incapacitated her crew. Basskarte watched in shock and fear as the Fire Tank Pirates betrayed Big Mom and prepared to assassinate her, but their attempt was unsuccessful. Katakuri gave his crewmates earplugs to resist Big Mom's scream and the enemy alliance retreated into Capone Bege's "Big Father" fortress. Basskarte's group tried to attack the freed Vinsmokes. Basskarte set the area around the Vinsmokes on fire, but the flames had no effect once they donned their Raid Suits. He stood and saw Big Mom's attack on the alliance. The Big Mom Pirates defeated the enemy alliance, but Big Mom's Tamatebako ended up falling off the Chateau and exploding, causing the Chateau to topple over. However, the Big Mom Pirates' fall was broken when Streusen turned part of the Chateau into soft cake. The Big Mom Pirates regrouped, and Basskarte and several of his crewmates prepared to pursue the escaping Straw Hats. However, they were met with a surprise when Big Mom, who had developed a craving for wedding cake, overtook them and chased after the Straw Hats herself. Later, Basskarte joined Nusstorte's army to attack the Germa Kingdom. The entire army was defeated by Germa 66, and Reiju sat on Basskarte's defeated body before he and the rest of the army were thrown into the sea. Major Battles *Nusstorte's pursuit squad vs. Germa 66 Filler Battles *Basskarte vs. Vinsmoke Yonji (Germa Kingdom) Anime and Manga Differences Additional scenes of the Big Mom Pirates' invasion of the Germa Kingdom are added in the anime. During the invasion, Basskarte made his way to the Germa cloning facility, where he clashed with Yonji. After the fight moved out of the facility, Basskarte revealed his face before trying to take out Yonji with a fire breath attack. Trivia *Basskarte's name matches the Charlotte Family's music themed names, and can be a reference to several different connections: **His Japanese spelling resembles that of the musical instrument bass clarinet. ***"Basskarte" is a name of a musical piece played on a bass clarinet. **His English spelling is comprised from the words "Bass", another musical instrument, and "Quartet", musical composition for four voices or instruments. *In the anime, he is shown to have a mouth with fanged teeth, which he hides underneath his clothes, similar to his older brother, Katakuri. References Site Navigation ru:Шарлотта Баскарте ca:Charlotte Basskarte it:Charlotte Baskartte fr:Charlotte Basskarte es:Charlotte Basskarte Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Charlotte Family Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Swordsmen